


like a saturated sunrise

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Locker Room, Oral Sex, Rule 63, tetsu eats her girlfriend out y'all, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tetsurou tries something new out with her girlfriend, and it is very, very appreciated.Title from Halsey's Colours!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: yaela's smut fics!





	like a saturated sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji* what can i say they're great together

Hajime tosses the keys to Tetsurou, and they flash silver in the air before landing neatly in her palm. “You owe me for this, fucker.”

Tetsurou grins. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Haji.”

Hajime snorts and leaves, and Tetsurou gets up to lock the locker room door behind her. The shower is still running, but Daichi never takes long, and it won’t be another minute before she’s out. Tetsurou runs a hand through her damp, curling hair, torn between anticipation and nervousness, and sits back down on the bench to wait.

Sure enough, Daichi steps out soon, rubbing her pixie-cut hair briskly with a towel, errant drops of water sliding down the side of her neck. She goes to her locker with a quizzical look at Tetsurou. “Waiting for me? Where’s everyone else?”

Tetsurou huffs a short, steadying breath before getting to her feet, stepping close behind her girlfriend. “Got them to leave,” she murmurs, smiling against Daichi’s neck. “Wanted some time alone with you.”

She hears a soft inhale, and Daichi tilts her head without protest as Tetsurou nuzzles into her neck, as she wraps her arms around her waist. Daichi’s skin is cool and fresh, smelling of clean soap and a hint of the strawberry lotion she uses, and Tetsurou can feel her smile as she kisses Tetsurou over her shoulder.

“Smart girl,” she murmurs.

“Mm, I had a thing planned,” Tetsurou says, slipping a hand under her shirt to trace lightly around her belly button, playing with the tiny hairs on her stomach. “If you’ll let me. I know we haven’t been dating for too long, but -”

Daichi closes her locker and kisses her again, her back curving as she twists to reach better, the slide of their mouths slow and hot. “Yeah?” she says as they break apart, her voice low and teasing. “What is it?”

Tetsurou turns her so they’re face to face, settling her hands at her waist, and bends to nip at her ear. Daichi sighs, her eyelids fluttering.

“This,” Tetsurou says, and drops to her knees.

Daichi’s eyes go wide for a second. “What -”

She breaks off with a quiet yelp as Tetsurou puts her nose in between her legs, nuzzling forward . Her hand settles lightly in Tetsurou’s hair, like she isn’t sure whether she should leave it there or not, and it tightens when Tetsurou presses harder, pushing into the front of her sweatpants. Her breath is the loudest thing in the room, just a little unsteady, just a little uncertain. The cloth smells like detergent - the sweats must be fresh out of the laundry. Tetsurou kisses her again, closed-mouthed, firm and long enough that Daichi’s breath stops for a second.

“Okay?” Tetsurou asks, pulling back to look up for a brief moment. Daichi nods, red painted high on her cheeks.

So Tetsurou tugs open the sweats, let them fall to Daichi’s feet, guides her to step out of them, and is left confronting plain, dark blue cotton underwear. She presses her mouth to these, smiling, and oh. Now it’s - she knows this smell. Salt and something earthy and something that is just indisputably, undeniably Daichi.

“What made you - why did you want this?” Daichi asks. Tetsurou gently kisses the wet spot on her underwear, and hears her sigh.

“I don’t know, I just wanted to try it,” she replies. “Wanted to know what vagina juice tastes like.”

Daichi snorts with sudden amusement, hips pushing against Tetsurou for a brief moment. “ _Vagina juice_ ,” she says. “God, you dumbass.”

Tetsurou grins up at her before going back to her task. She settles her hands on Daichi's hips, palms warm on her skin just below the edge of her underwear on either side, and finally, finally opens her mouth.

Daichi makes a sound, soft and surprised and pleased, as she presses her tongue against her, against the heat of her. The underwear is quickly becoming damp through, and when Tetsurou huffs against her, a pulse of warm breath, the hand in her hair tightens even further, pulling her forward. She goes willingly, letting Daichi press against her, meeting her with her mouth as she rocks her hips.

“Feels good,” Daichi breathes. “Tetsu . . .”

Tetsurou hollows her cheeks and sucks a little, like she would if she were kissing Daichi open mouthed, and Daichi’s voice trails off into a long sigh. So she does it again, and again, tongue moving in flat strokes against Daichi’s underwear, and it isn’t long before Daichi is panting quietly, her hips rocking slow and shallow in a steady rhythm.

So Tetsurou slides her fingers into the waistband and tugs downward. Daichi is a little reluctant, a little embarrassed, but it comes off eventually, and if there was any time for Tetsurou to prove herself, it’s now. She keeps her eyes closed as she pushes Daichi’s legs a little apart, as she slides her tongue out, and hell, she’s so slick, it’s unbelievable.

“What does vagina juice taste like, then?” It’s breathless, teasing.

“Kinda like blood,” Tetsurou murmurs thoughtfully, pausing for a second to lick her lips. “Like, kinda salty. But it’s not a bad taste.”

Daichi gives her a pleased hum. It turns into a quiet groan when Tetsurou pushes her tongue further, when she licks into her with little kitten licks. It turns into a louder groan when she laps against her, hard and slow, and it turns into an outright cry of pleasure when she presses her tongue against her clit.

“Oh, that - that’s -”

Tetsurou licks up her cunt again, flicking her tongue against her clit at the end, and it gets her such an encouraging response that she does it again, and again, and again. Daichi’s pants are louder now, more abandoned, and both her hands are now curled tight in Tetsurou’s hair. The last time, Tetsurou curls her lips around her clit and sucks gently, and Daichi outright moans, the sound echoing around the locker room.

It hits Tetsurou like a bolt of lightning, and she can feel her own underwear getting soaked through. She does it again, sucking harder, tongue pressed tight against Daichi’s clit, and Daichi _keens_ , her hands nearly pulling out Tetsurou’s hair as they keep her pressed tight between her legs.

“Keep doing that, keep doing that, oh, Tetsu - ah, _ah, Tetsu,_ fuck, oh my _god_ \- “

So she does, a muffled sound escaping her throat at how desperate Daichi sounds, at the way she’s pushing against Tetsurou’s mouth like she’s begging for more. Tetsurou laps at her, and sucks at her, greedily drinking in the gasps and pants and soft cries she’s drawing out of her. She could do this for as long as Daichi wants, on her knees with her head between her legs as long as she wants, just to listen to her make these sounds.

“ - so good, I - didn’t know it’d feel like this, Tetsu, oh - _oh_ \- “

Her hands press down hard, her hips rise up, and then she’s coming on Tetsurou’s tongue with a soft, aching groan, her thighs shaking.

“There we go,” Tetsurou breathes, warm with satisfaction, pulling back and wiping her mouth messily on her sleeve. “Was that -”

But she’s yanked up by the shoulders, and then Daichi is kissing her fiercely, kissing her and kissing her and kissing her until she goes dizzy, until she stumbles and falls back on the bench with Daichi sitting in her lap.

Daichi bites her neck, hard enough to make her cry out, and says in her ear, “My turn,” and snakes a hand down the front of Tetsurou’s pants, into her underwear.

“You don’t have to -” Tetsurou gasps.

Daichi’s fingers slip inside her so easily, curling and pressing and searching, and the words fly out of her head.

“Shut up,” Daichi grins, straddling her with blazing eyes, “and let me return the favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> the vagina juice thing is something that I've actually heard said lol i thought it was cute  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed, it's very much appreciated :)) You can find me [here](https://yaelathewordsmith.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [here](https://twitter.com/writer_yaela) on Twitter just to chat or for commission info!


End file.
